


From Zero to Hero then back to Zero

by Dr_Bitch_Craft



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Again, Class 1-A adopts you, F/F, F/M, I took inspiration from God of War 4 as well Avatar: The Last Airbender, I’ll try to be funny lol, SO SORRY, Warning: my bad writing, and you adopt them in return, but which bitch will it be 🤔, did I tell you my writing is bad, it might get dark so prepare for that, no it won’t end in poly, so sorry y’all, yes you’re a hoe but so am I so it’s ok, you will end up with one bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Bitch_Craft/pseuds/Dr_Bitch_Craft
Summary: There is only one person that could wield all 5 elements. Only one in all realms known to God and Man. Sadly, that person was born into a world where they would not be able to harness these powers. So a certain God has decided to take this persons like into his own hands. Shoving them into a new world without a care for them. Their feelings or their mental state. No preparing them for the outcome of these dangerous and traumatic powers. I mean, he figured you loved this world enough to get a tattoo about it permanently etched onto your skin so it would all turn out alright.... right? No. Fuckin’ rude is what it is.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Reader, Class 1-A (My Hero Academia)/Reader, Class 1-A (My Hero Academia)/Reader PLATONIC/PATERNAL LOVE ONLY, Fukukado Emi | Ms. Joke/Reader, Kayama Nemuri | Midnight/Reader, Reader/Everyone, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Reader, Takeyama Yu | Mount Lady/Reader, Yagi Toshinori | All Might/Reader, Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic/Reader, they is ur babies and you’d die for them 👊
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	From Zero to Hero then back to Zero

**Author's Note:**

> Hey one and all, my first fic for My Hero Academia. The reader, as you can tell, is heavily based on me. So sorry about that. But this shall remain a reader insert. The only thing I’m changing is you have freckles and one tattoo. If you don’t like that, I’m so sorry. Hopefully some other stories will be more to your liking.  
> The tattoo in mention will play a part in this story. It’s on your left arm, right below inside crease of your elbow. And it’s a simple black outline, with the only other color being yellow. Anyone that can guess what it is before I reveal it in my story gets a whole character based on them. I’m dead ass serious. The reader is gonna need a best friend. If not you, than maybe an OC. If no one guess’s right then I’ll write the best friend as my own best friend.  
> It will take a while for the reader to obtain her powers. And I’ll give you the basic run down of them at the end notes:).  
> Enjoy.

Everyone believed the earth to consist of four elements. Earth, fire, water, and air. These four elements made up our physical plane. But some found that to be... unfulfilling. A Greek philosopher known by the name of Aristotle conjured up a fifth element, an element known as Aether. Aether was what made up the spiritual plane. You could find Aether everywhere and anywhere. It’s what made up the heavens. It’s what Gods consisted of. It’s what mortal men and women desired to obtain. But none could be given such a chaotic gift. No one born of man could wield that power. Let alone all five elements at once. One would surely explode.

However, a being was born that could withstand such difficult abilities. Born from a normal woman named Dana. And a normal man named Fox. Their child, a little girl was this peculiar being. However, her world was not known for magic, Aether or otherwise. Her name was (Y/N) and she, by any other means was normal. Just like her mother. Just like her father. Just like her friends. Just like absolutely anyone else in the world. She had likes, dislikes. Friends and enemies. Her family had ups. And her family had downs. She thought she was nothing more than average. She passed middle school, passed high school, was diagnosed with depression and social anxiety. Yes, she was just like her classmates. Average.

But one day her average life became not so average. To put it quite simply... she fell. Quite literally. She stumbled over a crack in the sidewalk while walking down street. Her and her bag of belongings went tumbling down much further than a simple trip. To her though, it was just that. A simple trip. That is, until a hand reached into her vision. Presumably just a kind gesture towards a stranger who had witnessed such a tumble. (Y/N) gripped the masculine hand firmly. About to stumble out an embarrassed apology before a strong and slightly frayed fabric wrapped around her entire body before holding her above the concrete. Feet wiggling and arms writhing in their constraints. She felt the unholy mixture of fear and fury burning through her veins as she stared directly at the man she considered kind not but a second ago. But as her brain finally registered who she was truly looking at, as well as all the peering eyes jabbing her with all sorts of looks from behind the man, her emotions stilled inside her. Her mind becoming one blank slate.

“Who the hell are you and how did you get onto UA premises?” Another older man walked over, sensing her distress and seeing the fear in her eyes. He set a hand on her captors shoulder while giving a bright white and gleaming smile that easily outshone the sun. His tan skin working miracles whit such pearly whites.

“HAHAHA, as quick as ever Aizawa. But maybe we should let her down to explain herself in a calm and collected manner.” (Y/N)’s captor, Aizawa, looked at the giant of a man decked in red, white, and blue before stating in a nonchalant manner that he’d rather not be touched. The sun soaked blonde relinquished his hold on the man. Aizawa’s black hair floating around him as if underwater was disturbed as be the large hand. He turned back towards (Y/N) before asking one more question.

“Who are you?” (Y/N) blubbered and mumbled as her face turned redder and redder, highlighting her various freckles all over her face. Sweat trickled down her forehead and down her neck. She couldn’t believe who she was staring at. She didn’t want to believe these fictional characters could be real. And yet here they are. Her mind going haywire and yet remaining blank all at the same time. She uttered the only word that she could pronounce at such a troubling time.

“Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Earth - Fire - Water - Aether  
> Earth = Manipulate Earth and Rock in all their various forms. Includes lava, metal and sand manipulation. All solid materials.  
> Fire = The pyrokinetic ability to control Fire. Includes lightning manipulation. All gaseous materials.  
> Water = The hydrokinetic ability to control water in all its various forms. Includes blood manipulation as well as a healing factor. All liquid materials.  
> Air = The aerokinetic ability to control and manipulate air. Includes the power of flight. All plasma and plasma-like materials.  
> Aether = An old magic that deals with lightness, darkness, and spirituality. Includes the manipulation of sunlight and artificial lights. The manipulation of shadows to bend at your will. You can conduct yourself on the spiritual plane of existence. Dealing with souls.
> 
> Is the reader gonna be OP? Yes.  
> But is the reader gonna be happy about this? No  
> Is the reader gonna use her powers a lot? Absolutely not. 
> 
> Anyways hunty, thanks for reading ☺️  
> Please comment and leave a phat kudos!  
> Tell me what you hate about me and what you love about me ;)


End file.
